


They're cool guys (until their boyfriends get angry)

by tunastork (mariexa)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine and Mura fear for their lives, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Jealous Himuro, M/M, jealous kagami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariexa/pseuds/tunastork
Summary: “Mura, you have this large package from a--uhhh--Akemi-chan, where are you? Where should I put it?”Aomine and Murasakibara's spirits leave their bodies. Himuro and Kagami will kill them and throw their bodies in the sea and fly to America.





	They're cool guys (until their boyfriends get angry)

**Author's Note:**

> this work is heavily inspired by that one funny scene in descendants of the sun (and i just really want to write Jealous Kagami and Himuro)
> 
>  
> 
> [ here it is if you wanna watch it ](https://youtu.be/ujCHrF6wALo?t=118)
> 
>  
> 
> this work is sadly not beta'd all mistakes are mine!

Murasakibara just finished one tiring round of basketball with the generation of miracles when his phone rang. He wipes the sweat off his forehead and takes his phone out.

 

“Eh? Kaga-chin?”

 

Aomine perks up at the sound of his boyfriend’s name. The Touou ace narrows his eyes at Murasakibara “Why is he calling you?”

 

Murasakibara just shrugs. He answers the phone and puts it on speaker (to ease Aomine’s worries--not that he’d ever tell him that).

 

_“Mura, you have this large package from a--uhhh--Akemi-chan, where are you? Where should I put it?”_

 

He freezes on the spot. Beside him, Aomine takes a few seconds to think why the name sounds familiar, when he remembers his back straightens and a full body shiver overtakes his body. Slowly the two miracles turn to each other, Aomine looks at the purple giant like it’s the end of the world, utterly horrified for his life and the next, eyes wide and mouth trembling, and Murasakibara is sure that his face looks exactly the same.  

 

They both gulp. Sweat drips from their foreheads, and it’s not from playing basketball. Aomine keeps making aborted head movements mouthing at him about how _he’s so dead_ and _how dare you put me in this situation_ at him but Murasakibara can’t comprehend it from the absolute sheer stress.

 

Without breaking eye contact from Aomine, Murasakibara asks, “Kaga-chin, where are you?”

 

_“The mess hall by the entrance, the mailman dumped it all here,”_

 

Both men sprint to the mess hall for their lives.

 

And Aomine makes sure to shove Murasakibara as much as he can on the way there.

 

\---

 

Kagami looks at the big brown box in front of him with disdain. He really can’t believe that he’s out here guarding a package while he could be out there playing basketball. _Training._ Like they’re supposed to do on a _training camp_.

 

But then he _has_ to be careful with belongings, his or not, especially when you have six basketball teams under one roof. Six basketball teams and the skittles crew, who still act like freshmen brats. Kagami sighs heavily.

 

Why did they even think that a joint training camp to celebrate and prepare for their final Winter Cup would be a great idea? It must’ve went past their minds that they’re _seniors_ now and therefore _have_ to act _responsible._ Which means this trip wouldn’t be _enjoyable_.

 

He takes the box in his hands. It was addressed to Murasakibara, and it’s probably snacks, that glutton. Kagami lifts and shakes the box.

 

_Hefty for a box full of snacks. Huh._

 

“What’s that?”

 

Kagami almost drops the box, “Ah! You scared me!”

 

Tatsuya laughs from the doorway. And yeah, Tatsuya is spending his semestral break here, chaperoning for his giant skittle of a boyfriend. Kagami’s thoughts drift to his own skittle boyfriend and he thinks of whatever went wrong to their choice in men.

 

“You’re easily startled for someone who’s been partners with Kuroko for years, Taiga,”

 

“It’s different with other people Tatsu-nii,”

 

“If you say so,” Tatsuya gives a sweet smile as he walks towards him, “What’s that?”

 

“Oh! It’s a package for Murasakibara, you might want to take it up your room before the _kouhais_ get here.”

 

“For Atsushi?” Tatsuya frowns, “Who’s it from? Why do you have it?”

 

“It’s from an _Akemi-chan,”_

 

Tatsuya’s eyes narrow.

 

“I was on my way out when the mailman caught me, and since Murasakibara is not here I received the package for him. Do you know what it is?”

 

“No,”

 

“It’s probably some snacks, It has been a few days.”

 

“I highly doubt that.” Tatsuya’s eyes narrow further and he roughly takes the box from Kagami and slams it down the table.

 

Tatsuya starts reading the writing on the box, “ _Be strong Atsu-nii?_ With a red heart? _I miss you Atsu-nii_ with anOTHER RED HEART?? EEEH??!!”

 

“Does Murasakibara have a younger sister?”

 

“HE’S THE YOUNGEST!” Tatsuya slams down the box again.

 

“That’s not my fault.”

 

Tatsuya then starts to angrily open the box.

 

“Oi! Tatsu-nii you can’t do that!”

 

Tatsuya doesn’t listen and keeps rummaging the box. He pulls out a red envelope and hastily opens it. Inside is a white card decorated with hearts, and inside the card is a photo.

 

A photo of Murasakibara _and Aomine_ with two girls sitting on a cafe.

 

“Why the _fuck_ is Daiki in that photo?”

 

Kagami takes the discarded card and reads it, “ _The day I met Aomine-senpai, Thank you for all the memories, I will forever treasure them.”_ The card crumples under Kagami’s hand.

 

_Those fuckers._

 

“Tatsu-nii, do you still have that gun?”

 

A flurry of steps and squeaks of basketball shoes can be heard in the distance. Kagami and Tatsuya turn in sync to the doorway, ready to face their idiot boyfriends.

 

\---

 

“It’s a misunderstanding!” Aomine immediately screams as soon as he arrived. “Taiga, it’s not what you think!” He pleads to his boyfriend as he’s gasping for air. He did sprint more than a few blocks to get here.

 

“Tatsu-chin, you got it wrong!” Added the purple giant, not even in the room yet.

 

When Murasakibara arrives, his eyes widen and he immediately snaps to attention. Back straight arms at the side, like a good ol’ soldier.

 

Aomine gives him a look, and notices the way he’s keeping his gaze straight. Shoulders tense.

 

_He looks like he’s waiting to be shot down, jeez_

 

Aomine follows his gaze and he snaps to attention too. Arms at the side and all that.

 

_Their boyfriends look ready to kill._

 

“A misunderstanding?” Himuro scoffs and shows them the photo

 

“I have a photo of the four of you looking so sweet on a date. A _misunderstanding_?” Himuro’s cold tone makes Aomine and Murasakibara stand a little straighter.

 

But Kagami’s eyes are only on Aomine, “In the two years we’ve been together I’ve never seen you smile like this, Daiki.”

 

“I wasn’t smiling. I look like I’m smiling but I’m not, right? Murasakibara?” Aomine scoffs nudges the giant beside him, trying to lighten the mood. No one laughs, _he’s so dead._

 

“She’s my cousin,” answers Murasakibara, very matter of factly, only looking at Himuro and nothing else, “My cousin, from Osaka,”

 

Kagami remains unimpressed “So you get a package from you cousin, and you and Daiki both come running?”

 

Aomine’s eyes widen.

 

“Which one is the cousin?” Himuro commands in a way that rivals Akashi.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Wha--”

 

“Answer at the same time, the girl on the left or the girl on the right? 3, 2, 1--”

 

“Left.”

 

“Right.”

 

_Shit._

 

The two men in question gulp, Aomine looks at Murasakibara in agony. _They’re so fucking dead._

 

The brothers look unimpressed but urge them to go on, they have a chance to cover it up--

 

“Right.”

 

“Left.”

 

_fUCK_

 

Aomine’s spirit leaves his body. Himuro and Kagami will kill them and throw their bodies in the sea and fly to America.

 

“I set-up Aomine on a date with a fan. It’s nothing more, nothing less.” Murasakibara says, speaking formally.

 

Aomine leans in and whispers, “Oi, Mura, are you betraying me?”

 

“I am.”

 

“Well you must’ve stayed in contact with her until now for her to know we’re in the training camp.” Aomine has never heard Kagami’s voice like this.

 

Aomine forces out a laugh, and looks at Murasakibara “Really Mura? You still talk to them? What were you thinking?” He scoffs and turns to Kagami with a smile, “See I reprimanded him, didn’t I do good?”

 

Kagami just glares at Aomine, “Follow me.” He orders and promptly leaves the room.

 

“Yes, Kaga-chin” Murasakibara says turning to go.

 

“Stay right _fucking_ there.” Himuro orders.

 

“I apologize I thought Kaga-chin was talking to me, since I’m used to following orders.”

 

Himuro just raises his left brow.

 

Murasakibara leans over Aomine again, “You should go,”

 

Aomine lets out a sigh “Hnngh, I don’t really want to go,” He looks at the open door, he’s not too sure he’ll ever come back alive if he goes through it.

 

\---

 

“Please Tatsu-chin, don’t misunderstand, it wasn’t a date--for me at least,”

 

“Stop talking shit,”

 

“It’s from the past”

 

“Ah, so the box, the letter, the photo, and the candies that was sent here _today_ is from the _past_?”

 

“No, it’s from Tokyo,”

 

“ _You--”_ Tatsuya sighs “Just tell me, how far did you go?”

 

“We went to Touou Academy,”

 

A vein pops on Tatsuya’s forehead, “You think that’s what I meant? How far did you go?! Did you get physical or not?!”

 

\---

 

“I swear I didn’t!” Aomine pleads at the stoic face of his boyfriend “It was just an innocent fan meet! We just had ice cream!”

 

“Wow. So admirable. A gentleman.” Kagami drawls in a monotone.

 

“Thank you,” Aomine replies with a cheeky smile

 

“Huh, you must’ve taken out so many ladies out for ice cream eh?”

 

Aomine hangs his head

 

“And to think I was concerned for you when we took a break since you looked so distraught and _begged_ me to take you back, I actually felt sorry for you. Turns out I had an immediate replacement.”

 

“No one can replace you!”

 

It takes Aomine a while to realize what he said, and when he did, he felt his face heat up. Opposite him, Kagami is also having the same problem.

 

A light dusting of red covers Kagami’s cheeks, so red it could be mistaken for anger, “That’s bullshit! Y-you--You look like you were having the time of your life!” the redhead stammers

 

“W-well y-you didn’t-- you didn’t look at the photo well enough!” rebuts Aomine, equally flustered. “I had a blank expression! Like this!” He tries his might to do a poker face and points at it.

 

\---

 

“I don’t believe you,” Tatsuya argues, “Who knows if you ate ice cream or drove her around!”

 

“I didn’t drive her around,”

 

“Lying will only make things harder.”

 

“...I did drive her.”

 

Tatsuya’s face go from unimpressed to absolutely furious.

 

“It wasn’t my car, It was Aomine’s. Though I really don’t understand why he brought his car.”

 

\---

 

“Do you really expect me to believe that?!”

 

Aomine sighs, defeated, “No, I’m expecting you to let this go, Taiga. I don’t even remember her name.”

 

“Ah, you don’t remember, but those three syllables made you run two blocks across the beach and leave a _basketball game?”_

 

“That wasn’t me.”

 

Kagami screams out of frustration and flails his arms around “This is too fucking annoying!”

 

Something rings. It’s Kagami’s phone.

 

He takes it out of his pocket and points at it, “This person just saved your life, Ahomine.”

 

Aomine marches to Kagami “Oi, Bakagami who is that? Is that a boy or a girl?”

 

“Why the fuck would you care?”

 

“Cause if it’s a woman I’ll buy her food, and If it’s a man, I’ll buy him a drink.” Aomine smirks, “I owe them one.”

 

That smirk never fails to make Kagami blush. “It’s Coach Aida!” He yells and stomps away from Aomine.

 

The bluenet watches Kagami walk away, and when he’s out of eyesight he drops to his knees and covers his face.

 

He’s face is so hot, he’s sure that even with his dark skin he’s red all over.

 

_Aaaah Kagami is too cute when he’s jealous!_

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or comment if u like it~
> 
> reach me [ here ](http://tunastorks.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
